Rumor Has It
by SexySloth
Summary: There are some interesting rumors floating about the school revolving around our favorite Potions Master. What does Hermione have to do with it? Written for MistressSnape87! SS/HG. Rated M. Enjoy!


**AN: Hoooo-Ha! I am on a roll tonight. :) Thanks to all of you kind readers and reviewers. It means a lot to hear all that positive feedback. You guys make me smile so much. Special shout out to MistressSnape87 for not only being one of my regular reviewers, but also so expedient in her review of Found and Lost and Found Again. Made my night, and provided me the extra oomph to write this quickie! This one is dedicated to you…hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

**I own nothing. Wish I did. I only get to play with Severus…who wouldn't? :p Oh, by the way….that epilogue…yeah, that doesn't exist in this story, for your reading pleasure, and mine. :)**

**SS**

Rumor Has It: A One Shot for MistressSnape87.

The hallowed halls of Hogwarts were no strangers to gossip. Anyone would tell you that Albus Dumbledore was the worst gossip of them all, but in a castle filled with hormonal teenagers and vulnerable young witches and wizards learning to hone their craft in a secluded environment, everyone had their weak moments. Even teachers.

Professors Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector were walking down the hallway on the way to the Great Hall for lunch. It had been several years since the war, and all of the staff were happy to be alive and well, and all felt the lightness that had come over the castle. These two witches were chattering back and forth between themselves when all of a sudden their inattentiveness to the path in front of them caused them to collide against something hard and dark.

"Good gracious!" Rolanda cried as she was thrown back in her steps.

"Oh dear!" Septima muttered as she was thrown off balance and into the wall. The two women took a second to collect themselves,and when they looked up they were met with the cool stare of Professor Severus Snape, war hero, potions master, and consummate bat of the dungeons.

"Ladies…" came the dark, silky voice that sounded like velvet on their ears. His gaze had no malice on it, as the war had softened his persona just a bit…but still, he was certainly intimidating. Septima, who had always found herself speechless in front of Severus from the day she'd met him was gaping open mouthed and speechless. Rolanda clapped her friend on the back awkwardly and glanced apologetically at Severus.

"My sincerest apologies Professor Snape. We must pay more attention to where we are going." Severus quirked one dark eyebrow and smirked.

"Indeed," he replied, crossing his arms in front of him, still staring at them pointedly. The two women looked up at him uncertainly. Why was he still standing there not moving? "Were you going to let me pass, or were you interested in some kind of stand-off in the corridor?" Severus asked dryly. Septima blushed and turned to Rolanda who had clamped her mouth shut, turning up her nose at Snape, her oddly colored eyes boring into him.

"Well _my_ goodness!" She said and she led her friend around the potions master and off to the great hall, not sparing him one more glance.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the loo, not looking forward to yet another staff meal in which he would be subjected to those two silly bints and their idle chatter.

….

Hermione Granger, Spells Mistress and head of Gryffindor House was reading the Daily Prophet from her spot at the staff table enjoying her glass of pumpkin juice and turkey sandwich when two high pitched voices reached her ears. She rolled her eyes. At it again they were.

"Yes, absolutely atrocious behavior in a man. I never! So impolite." came Septima Vector's voice from her left.

"Most assuredly so! Did you see that sneer? Goodness gracious." was Rolanda Hooch's affronted response.

Hermione suppressed a groan from behind the folds of the newspaper. She was going to ignore their monotonous chatter when all of a sudden she heard something that perked up her ears.

"Professor Snape is most certainly _the most_ disagreeable man I've ever met. I mean, is it any wonder he's still single?" Septima half-whispered half spoke to her partner in mischief.

"Perhaps it is _because_ he's single that he's so grim all the time." Hooch responded derisively as she tucked into her savory pudding.

Septima giggled. "Do you think?" Hermione kept her face hidden behind the Prophet and did her best to keep a grin off of her face. From the corner of her eye she saw Rolanda move her seat a bit closer to Septima's and whisper loudly:

"Well, rumor has it," Rolanda said to her captive audience of one, "that he's never actually been with anyone!" Septima gasped in shock and then giggled in a very un-ladylike manner.

"You mean to say, that Severus Snape is…a _virgin_!"

"That is precicely what I am saying my dear Septima." Rolanda cackled and then quieted herself when Hermione pointedly flipped her paper down and fixed them with a glare.

Rolanda and Septima scooted farther away from Hermione and continued their gossip. _Except, _Hermione thought with amusement as she smiled wryly, _I can still hear them_.

"…yes I was at the pub speaking with Poppy Pomphey once over a couple of butter beers," Hooch babbled, "and she was the one who treated him after he was injured during the war, you know.

"Really? So that means…."

"Exactly! That Poppy Pomphrey saw Severus Snape in his altogether!" Hooch exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well…what did she say?" Septima encouraged her friend to go on. It was really getting juicy now. Neither one noticed Hermione's smile as her eyes were kept trained on her now flat paper on the surface of the table. And they also didn't notice Severus Snape's stealthy approach to the staff table.

"Well, Septima, Poppy told me that he's absolutely huge! I think her exact words were "hung like a Hyppogriff in heat!""

"Discussing the latest Romance Novel ladies?" Came Severus' voice from Hermione's side. He had sat down next to her and had been interestedly eavesdropping on this bit of conversation.

"Professor Snape!" Septima cried in surprise and alarm and her eyes flickered from the man in question to Rolanda who had her mouth shut tight now, and then she nervously cast her gaze upon Hermione who was smiling lightly. When she met Septima's frightened look Hermoine raised her eyebrows.

"Don't look at me!" She said. "I don't usually put much stock in rumors. I like to get my answers straight from the source." Hermione said indicating the newspaper in front of her. She raised her eyebrow in a frighteningly similar manner to Severus and challenged them to question her further.

"I believe we've all had enough gossip for the afternoon." Severus spoke then, settling down more comfortably in his seat. "I prefer my meals without nonsense."

Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector rose abruptly and left the Great Hall, glancing back at Hermione and Severus as the two strange professors continued to eat their meals. Niether one took notice of Professor Snape's right hand below the table…and if they had, they most certainly wouldn't have connected it with the fact that Professor Granger's left hand was out of sight as well.

"You're the hot topic of the afternoon Severus." Hermione intoned quietly, her voice barely able to hold back her laughter.

"Indeed. What is it this time? My hair? My teeth? Or were they speculating on whether or not I turn into a bloody vampire at night and roam the castle in search of a good meal?" Severus returned, just as softly, his voice amused and light.

"No actually, this time I believe they were speaking of more personal aspects of your nature. Mainly your sex life."

"Oh really. And how do they say it's going, dare I ask?"

"Not very well. You're a virgin, you know. Untouched by woman's hands."

"Oh dear. A forty-one year old virgin? How unfortunate."

"You've got a huge cock though." Hermione said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Well, that's a plus." Came Severus' dry reply.

"Have you got rounds tonight love?" Hermione asked. Their voices were so quiet, their demeanors so benign that not one soul at the table noticed that they were even conversing.

"Yes. Till ten."

"Ah, good. I've got to proctor a detention until then, so it's just as well."

"I'm sure I'll have rounded up plenty of snogging students groping each other behind suits of armor by then."

"Hmmmm," Hermione replied smiling gently, "That's good."

"Good how? For them or for me, the virgin?" he smirked.

"Good for everyone! They'll get the detentions they deserve, you'll get the satisfaction of being able to deduct more house points from my house once more, and I'll be happy because you'll come back in a good mood."

"Indeed. I do so enjoy taking your precious points away from your esteemed house, Hermione."

"I know. But perhaps you'll go easy on my beloved Gryffindors when I tell you what I'll be wearing for you tonight."

Severus' eyebrows rose a slight amount at this. "Do tell."

"I'll give you a hint…it's green and silver….and very, very, small. And tight." She smirked when she heard the soft groan beside her come deep from within his chest.

"Good Gods woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"Hardly. I'd rather fuck you darling." Severus chuckled in response.

"I'd better get going. My third year class is about to start. Wouldn't want to be late."

"If you were perhaps then I'd have to give you detention, witch." His voice was in her ear, smooth and silky like liquid chocolate.

"Looking forward to it…" Hermione sauntered off down the center aisle, no one paying her the least bit of attention.

…..

Professor Granger was walking down the deserted corridor home to the Charms classroom. She'd sent the student serving her detention back to their dormitories a half hour ago, ensuring that they would be back by curfew. With a sigh she made her way, her heels clicking lightly on the stone floor. Suddenly she became aware of a disturbance off to her left. Hermione drew her wand, thinking that a student was out of bed when suddenly an arm came darting out of the alcove and pulled her behind a hanging tapestry roughly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Hermione's whole body was tensed for battle when she heard a rumbling chuckle coming from her captor and she exhaled in relief.

"Severus Snape! You gave me a terrible fright!" Hermione huffed angrily, straightening her robes about her person and replacing her wand back into her pocket. "You are far too good at sneaking around." Severus grinned like a madman and chuckled some more and he reached behind her to pull the clip holding back the heap of her hair out allowing it to fall softly down her back with a swish.

"I'm sorry love. It was just a bit of fun."

"Indeed," she replied, sidling herself closer to the tall wizard. Then her brow furrowed. "What are you doing in the charms hallway anyway? I thought your rounds were on the seventh floor tonight?" she asked as she wound her fingers through his silky, shoulder length hair.

Severus leaned his head into her touch as he replied: "Indeed they were, but I was asked by Professor Flitwick to cover his rounds this evening. He was feeling a bit peaked after his meal this evening and I came to his recue. It proved to be quite promising actually. Did you know this particular alcove is a favorite of many a Gryffindor sixth year?" he asked as he brought his face closer to hers, his hot breath in her ear causing the fire in her belly to roar to life and she pressed her hips suggestively against him, moaning when she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing insistently against her.

"You don't say? I gather, then, Severus, that you're in a very, very, very, good mood." she slid her lips against his neck, swirling her tongue against his hot skin in a whirling pattern causing him to hiss in delight as he slid his hands down to cup her firm buttocks in his hands.

"Yesssss. A very good mood."

"You know if we do this here, you won't get to see the present I was going to wear for you," Hermione stated between kisses, alternating the pressure of her lips from gentle to ardent as she fisted her hands in the folds of his robes, grinding her body against his.

"There's no rule that states we can't have a round two…." Severus ground out as his hands found purchase under her skirts. His long fingers found what they were looking for and he gasped when he felt the dampness between her soft thighs. "So wet for me alread, Hermione?"

"Mmmmmm yes, love. So wet." She moaned as she began to fumble with the fastenings of his trousers, taking a moment to cup the considerable bulge that felt like a hot iron beneath the rough material of the pants. "Gods you're so hard." she gasped as she finally freed his aching hardness from its' confines. Severus' moaned as she palmed his generous manhood and he grinned when she ran her small thumb over the swollen, leaking tip of him.

"Mmmmph, Hermione, I love it when you do that."

"I know," she breathed, pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss. He broke it briefly to mutter a silence and ward their little love nest, and then he returned his lips to hers full force, probing his tongue inside of her soft lips, kissing her like a starving man at a feast. His right hand came around her lower back and he lifted her up, her legs clamping around his waist as he hitched up her skirts higher, exposing her. She inhaled sharply when she felt two of his long fingers slide deep inside of her hot wetness, instantly finding her weak spot and thrusting his digits in and out, finding a rhythm that he knew made her scream his name.

"Oh fuck Severus….." she grunted as she felt him add a third finger into her tightness and he smiled at her irreverent language.

"Such words from such a sweet young thing…." he spoke quietly, but his voice held serious intent. "Gods Hermione I love it when you say 'fuck'."

"You're depraved…" she ground out as her body began to overheat, the coil of pleasure in her belly was tightening to a nearly painful level, so desperate was she to cum.

"And you love it." He responded roughly, thrusting his erection against her, mimicking what he'd like to be doing with his cock rather than his fingers. Suddenly, Hermione threw her head back so hard that he though her neck would snap, and she emitted a scream that shook the walls. She would surely have woken up the castle had not a strong silencing charm been in place. Severus grinned ferally as he watched her come undone before him, around him. Then, without warning, he withdrew his slick fingers from her pulsing sleeve and in one hard thrust he entered her body, claiming her fully as his own.

"Gods!" she shouted hoarsely as he hit bottom with a grunt of satisfaction.

"You feel so good around me…so tight…so wet," he moaned as he began to shift his hips slowly, drawing out their pleasure, each forward thrust pressing her a little bit harder into the wall. Their hips were meeting with a smacking sound as he increased the force of his movements, their mutual moans and grunts of enjoyment echoing off of the walls of the small alcove. "I love being buried so deep inside of you…so good…so warm…" his face was pressed into the damp curve of her neck and shoulder and he could feel the pressure starting to build within him. He would not last much longer and his movements became more erratic and hastened.

"Severus….love….my love….I'm going to…." she bit her lip and held back a loud moan as she felt the white begin to blot out her vision again as she began to see stars. Severus was pounding into her and dimly she realized that her back would be bruised in the morning, but she decided, as her second orgasm of the evening came upon her that she didn't much care.

"Yessss," he grunted into her ear as the tightening in his bollocks signalled his inevitable climax, "Cum for me my sweet witch….my Hermione….I'm right there with you love….." and with a guttural groan of pleasure, he thrust hard up into her once more and emptied himself within her, pressing his hips against her as hard as he could, the muscles in his arms protesting the slack weight of her sated body, his legs beginning to grow weak from his release. With the last of his strength he lifted her off of the wall and turned with her still wrapped around him, sliding slowly to the ground. They rested there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, their sweat slicked bodies beginning to tingle and prickle in the cool air of the castle.

Hermione pulled her head away from Severus' firm chest and looked into his dark eyes which were heavy lidded in satiety. "I thought that was pretty good for a virgin." she smirked at the quirk of one black brow and giggled when he pretended to look affronted.

"Pretty good? My dear woman, if that had been my first time, I'd say that it was a positively stellar performance."

Hermione laughed, the sound of it bringing a smile to Severus' lips.

"I'm not the only one who's got mad rumors about them floating around this castle." Severus said, twirling a twisty lock of Hermione's long curls between his fingers.

"Is that so?" she responded, "Do tell."

"Well," Severus lightened his voice, mimicking the gossipy tone of his colleagues, "Rumor has it that Professor Granger is such a bore in the bedroom that no one will have her! Furthermore," he continued, enjoying the sparkle of amusement in her eyes, "I heard tell that Professor Granger's such a frigid bitch that she froze the family jewels off of the last man she had! Is it any wonder that she spends all her time with all those books?" Severus chuckled at Hermione's look of mock surprise.

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "It really was such a shame. That man had such lovely 'jewels'" She giggled when Severus frowned. "Oh do relax, Severus, love. I'm only kidding."

"You think we should ever reveal our relationship to everyone?" Hermione asked after a beat.

" I don't know. It'll be awfully fun to see their faces when we do."

"When?" Hermione questioned, her face serious now, joking aside. They'd never really discussed this.

Severus grinned at his beloved, ensconced in his arms. "Yes when, you silly witch. Unless you'd rather wait until we're really, really sure we want each other?" He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly at her. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You mean you weren't sure when you asked me to marry you?"

"Well, I don't know…after hearing some of those rumors…." she swatted him playfully and he guffawed against her, pulling her close to him again.

"The rumors weren't all false, you know." Hermione smiled against his chest, enjoying the feel of his even breathing against her warm cheek.

"Really? How do you figure that one?"

"Well, dear, you are hung like a Hippogriff." She smiled and Severus threw his head back and laughed long and loud. Once he'd calmed down, he spoke, his voice still affected by his amusement:

"You know, Hermione, we really should get back to our respected chambers." Severus said after a time.

"Indeed. We wouldn't want to fall asleep here and have anyone find us like this in the morning."

"What a scandal that would be!" Severus stifled a yawn. Hermione grinned.

"Are you too tired for round two, my love?" Severus grinned at her query. "I shall never be too tired for round two of anything with you witch." And so the couple dressed quickly and made their way back to their respective quarters. It was funny how no one had ever questioned why Professor Granger had moved in next to Professor Snape. But rumors are funny that way.

….

The next morning in the Great Hall, Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector were chatting animatedly with Professor Dumbledore about the next Quidditch match, and he was doing his best to listen to their nattering, a pleasant smile on his face, when the doors banged open with a loud crash. Rolanda and Septima nearly fainted at the sight. Right before their very, very, surprised eyes, was Professor Severus Snape and Professor Hermione Granger….walking arm in arm down the center aisle of the Great Hall. And what was more, the two women noticed when Severus pulled out Hermione's chair for her, Hermione was wearing a ring! A white gold engagement ring with a diamond and two large emeralds on either side. The two women could not keep their mouths from gaping open as they watched Severus Snape push Hermione in towards the table and then kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you, Severus my love." Professor Granger said, the corners of her mouth twitching with suppressed glee.

"You are most welcome dearest Hermione." Severus said, a small smirk of delight on his face.

Dumbledore stood up with a smile and a gleam in his eyes behind his half-moon glasses. "Your attention, everyone. I have the pleasure of making a very wonderful announcement on behalf of two of our most beloved staff members. I would like to wish my greatest congratulations to Severus Snape and Hermione Granger on the occasion of their impending nuptials to take place in the spring of this year. We all wish you the best!" And Dumbledore raised his class as a toast to the pair who were looking serenely out at the very surprised and very silent crowd. Suddenly the Great Hall burst out in applause and Severus quirked his lips into what appeared to everyone to be a small smile. Hermione looked back at him, joy clearly written all over her features. Once things calmed down and breakfast had resumed, the students moving on to other topics that took precedence over two of the most strict professors engagement, Hermione and Severus turned to the still speechless Rolanda Hooch and Septima Vector. Severus spoke first.

"So, ladies…" he raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Hear any good rumors lately?"

THE END.

**Author's Note: MistressSnape87, I do hope you enjoyed this little romp. Have you heard any good rumors lately? I sooooo wish that I could have a rumor about myself and Severus Snape going around my place of work….I suppose that's probably unlikely. REVIEW PLEASE! And thanks for reading. :)**

**SexySloth**


End file.
